N1 Royal Starfighter
Background The Naboo Royal N-1 starfighter, sometimes known simply as the Naboo starfighter, was a starfighter used by the government of Naboo during the late years of the Galactic Republic and early days of the Galactic Empire for defense, patrol, and escort duties. The sleek vessel was manufactured by Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps, the group responsible for manufacturing Naboo royal starships. The Royal N-1 starfighter featured the best elements of Naboo design, being aesthetically sound and adhering to the Naboo's love for curves and aerodynamic shapes. A chromium finish on the front of the vehicle would gleam in the sunlight during parades and celebratory fly-bys. This chromium was purely decorative and reserved for starships serving the Royal House of Naboo. Once, the chromium was used to deflect rays from Naboo's sun, and all starships were fitted with it. The finish contrasted sharply with rest of the N-1, which was yellow in color. The citizens of Naboo were dedicated to the defense of their ecologically sensitive world, and the N-1 was an example of this commitment. Its specialized engine system, twin J-type Nubian 221 sub-light pulse engines, ensured that fuel would burn hotter in order to reduce harmful emissions. An advanced cooling system which incorporated several heat sinks along the engine finials prevented overheating. The rear finial could be connected to special outlets in the Theed Hangar to recharge the craft and transmit important data, even coded mission profiles. The N-1's roles included reconnaissance/patrol missions, escort duty, system defense, and ceremonial functions. While its light, fast, and agile characteristics made it an ideal dogfighter, it was a poor ground-attack craft and it suffered in tight spaces, as these situations robbed it of all its advantages.source? However, it could still perform the tank-buster job in pinch, as Naboo pilot Rhys Dallows found when he had to defend a Resistance base hidden in his old training canyon. In order to accompany the Queen's starship to Coruscant or other distant planets, each N-1 was equipped with a Nubian Monarc C-4 hyperdrive with a range of 1,000 light years. When this was insufficient, the escort fighters could refuel in transit via the J-type diplomatic barge's under-wing docking sockets. The pilot was protected by advanced life support systems and deflector shields, aided by an astromech droid that would help the pilot with repairs and adjustments. The N-1 starfighter was also equipped with an advanced autopilot that could receive navigational information from hangar outlets or from Naboo flight control. In a crisis, the autopilot could bring the craft to the site of an emergency or pilot the ship home safely. The N-1's weapons were twin laser cannons and a full complement of 10 proton torpedoes. These were powerful enough to allow the N-1 to engage even the superior numbers of Vulture droids of the Trade Federation Droid Control Ship as was required during the Battle of Naboo. Affiliation: Naboo, Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: N-1 Class: Royal Starfighter Manufacturer: Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps Crew: 1 + 1 astromech droid Cargo: 65kg Cost - 200 000 MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 300 cockpit - 100 Sensor/Communications Array - 100 Engines -200 ea Lasers - 100 ea Proton Torpedo Launchers - 120 ea Shields - 150 per side (900 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 18 Speed - Atmosphere 1100kph with shields off, Mach 9 with shields on FTL - 400 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 week under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 11m Height: 2.7m Width: 4.9m Weight: 9 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Lasers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 per blast, 5d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 5 torpedoes each BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)